The Escape Clause
by Code LJ
Summary: This is "No Rest for the Weary, Part 2".  Lady Jaye is trying to find the mole in her company and a CIA agent isn't exactly being truthful.  Last in the series!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>A file was tossed on Flint's desk, accompanied by an exasperated sigh. "Have you seen what your girlfriend's company has done now?"<p>

Flint groaned, looking up at his supervisor. "Number one, she is not my girlfriend. The answer to your question is, no. You've had me so buried with this Middle Eastern shit that I don't even know what the weather is outside!"

Daniel Foster leaned down, resting his hands on the desk. "You know, Faireborn, it's a good thing I like you. However, you might want to read up on this since it affects the…_shit_….you're working through now. Or rather, it eliminates some of it." The supervisor shook his head. "It's amazing what the private sector can get away with nowadays."

Flint picked up the file and glanced at the latest intelligent report. His frown grew deeper the farther he read into it. "What the hell?" he mumbled.

Foster nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought at first. Imagine, having that kind of power to go through with that….makes you wonder who the client was," he mused.

"I wonder…" thought Flint aloud, then caught himself. He didn't want his supervisor to know about the threat Phoenix had only a few weeks ago. Was this their way of dealing with it? If so, he was surprised. He didn't think Ali had it in her to go through with this. Then again, what did he know anymore of his former fiancée? he thought darkly. By now, he thought she would have established the company, like she said she wanted to, and gotten out. She didn't seem to be in too big of a hurry anymore.

"How can you make an entire village, an entire terrorist group disappear?" Foster demanded. "One day they were there, under satellite surveillance, but then the next day, poof! It was like they were stolen in the night! Somehow I think our satellite was jammed and whatever was done, was done. Don't ask me how. God knows what MARS has created for Phoenix at this point."

"I hear they get all the cool stuff," snickered a female voice. Becky Benson sat on the edge of Flint's desk. "How come we don't get budgeted for that?" the agent teased Foster.

Becky continued. "So, what? You want a mole in Phoenix Industries? Is that what this is about? Heaven knows, we're not mourning the loss of this gang," she said, indicating the file.

Foster nodded his head. "I'm beginning to think that way. We know we can't post an advertised agent with them. We know what happens then," he said, frowning. "I'm wondering….Fareborn, since you were offered a position there once, it might be a good time to take them up on that offer. I can have Becky working undercover with you as well. Yes," he continued, more to himself than to the others, "maybe that's the key. On the inside, we'll know more about what's going on. Let me talk to my boss about it and get the okay. Don't look so glum, Fareborn. You've been complaining about deskwork…..maybe it's time you were back in the field."

* * *

><p>"I don't like it!" Zartan declared angrily. "You have got to be kidding me. It is so obviously a trick! I can't believe you would consider it!"<p>

Jaye sighed. "Look, I had offered the man the position to work with Major Blood since Blood keeps going on and on about retiring, and he's the best strategic coordinator that I think we can get! It's not like I can rescind the offer!"

"I think we need to be suspicious of any new activity, and that means new hires as well! The man is not up and quitting the CIA. They are planting a mole in the company and figure it's so obviously him, we won't think it is!"

"Well, then maybe we hire him just to keep an eye out, right? If he is working as a double, then he'll have some sort of contact and then we take care of it, ok?"

"You're not going to give up, are you?" sneered Zartan. "I thought your days with 'loverboy' were over."

Jaye's face turned red and she narrowed her eyes at Zartan. "Don't even go there. This has nothing to do with past relationships! It's ridiculous that you even brought it up!"

"Is it?" he muttered softly. "Anytime he's around," he said, louder this time, "you get distracted. We can't afford to do that at this juncture, too much is at stake. What we did on our last mission, that's just the start of what we have to do. 'Operation Clean Sweep' has hardly begun. We don't need any interference with someone who is going to fight us about morals," he sneered.

"Enough!" Jaye said coldly. "We'll assign him in a different department, away from this mission, and with a mentor who can keep an eye on him and report back to us. That's my final word on the matter. Have you found the replacement for our other opening?"

"Yes," Zartan replied, his tone just as cold. "I have. She starts the same day as Flint. Convenient, I'd say."

Jaye sighed. "If it was up to you, everyone would be suspect. Don't you trust anyone?"

"Only myself," she heard him say as he walked away. "And you," he said so softly, she barely heard him as he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 16

It wasn't quite what Flint expected. Jaye had explained to him that unfortunately, she couldn't give him the position she promised, but that he could start "training" in another area, which would help him understand the mission and goals of the company. Honestly, he thought it was a load of bull, but he wasn't going to tell her that. What confused him was how distant she was when she talked to him. He had thought this might bring them closer together, being on the same "side," so to speak, but he might have been wrong. Hopefully, she thought he was truly there for himself and not for the CIA. His partner, Becky, had already begun working in the secretarial pool by the time he started.

Today he was at the training facility, and he had to admit, he was pretty impressed with the way things were run. He had met up with a few of his old friends from the "Joe" days and it was good to train with them again. He was very impressed with the schedule. After a mission, Phoenix employees had a week off, personal leave, and then two weeks of training before they were sent out again. Those that worked full time at the training facility told him that even they weren't sure how many agents were employed by Phoenix, since it seemed to be a new crew each week. In fact, he was told, that only those on the board knew exactly how many Phoenix employed. No one seemed too bothered by it, but it hit a nerve with Flint. How big was this company, exactly? How many missions could they run simultaneously? He wondered if he asked, if he would even get a straight answer.

He had been employed by Phoenix for about a month now and wondered what exactly his position was. For now, it seemed he was a "jack of all trades," going from one place to another. He had been at the training center as an agent for about a week and that was the longest he'd been anywhere. He had not seen Lady Jaye since his first day and had gotten some strange looks when he inquired about her, so he had not said anything again, even to his fellow former "Joes."

* * *

><p>"So, how's he doing?" Lady Jaye inquired of Major Blood, who was in charge of the training center.<p>

"Not too bad," he reported. "He is not in top physical form yet for a mission, but I had also assumed you would be choosing one for him."

Jaye shrugged her shoulders. "That's up to Zartan. He's the one who helps you assign the agents to missions. Have you noted anything else?" she asked, well aware that Major Blood knew what she was really asking – was he a double agent?

"Nothing unusual," replied Blood. "He tends to group towards his former teammates, but nothing too unusual about that. That's his comfort level. I thought I might have him work with me on one of the lesser missions and see what he knows about strategy."

"That's good. Just keep Zartan and myself informed, in case something comes up. He's still under suspicion until he proves otherwise." She nodded at the other area of the training grounds. "How goes the special force we created?"

Blood grinned. "Perfect. Bringing Storm Shadow in to work with that group that you chose has gone better than expected. In fact, weren't you planning on joining them today?"

Jaye smiled. "I'm looking forward to it," she replied.

* * *

><p>After his PT session, Flint decided to cool down with a walk and take in some of the areas he hadn't had a chance to explore in his time at the training facility yet. As far as he knew, areas weren't considered off limits, but most groups seem to cluster together since they made up the teams for the missions. Since he was still not assigned a team, he really didn't have anyone to "cluster" with. Because of this, no one made any comment to him as he flitted from one group to another. Sure, everyone was friendly and helpful, but as a new "recruit," he was still raw until he was assigned a team. Some of the other newbies had banded together, and while Flint made sure to socialize with them, they didn't have the information he needed, other than a fresh persepective.<p>

He wandered over to a far field where he saw a group training. He stiffened when he saw who was leading the group – Storm Shadow. Of course, he shouldn't have been surprised. He had been teased by some of his former teammates that after fighting Cobra for so long, it took awhile to get comfortable around the former Snakes.

It seemed that Storm Shadow was leading the group through a series of obstacles that looked particularly tough. What surprised him were some of the weapons the recruits were wielding. Of course, he shouldn't be surprised that someone working for Jaye had javelins as weapons, but these seemed to be specially made ones.

A hand clasped his shoulder. "So, what do you think of our ninja force?" asked Major Blood with a chuckle at the man's startled face.

"Lad, you need more training if you let someone sneak up on you like that unawares. Come, I want to see what you think about a mission we are about to embark on," Blood said, leading Flint away from the field. Flint turned back one last time and thought he glimpsed a familiar figure leading the next group through the obstacles. However, knowing she was back In her office, lording over the company….it couldn't be her, he thought, and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 17

"It's not a bad company to work for," Becky said as she sipped her wine. "Benefits are great, pay is good….can't see why they even had an opening! What about things on your end?" she asked.

Flint played with his glass. "Everything seems in order. I've been jumping around from here to there, I guess trying to find a place to fit in, but from what I've observed so far, everything seems to be on the up and up."

Becky leaned back and appraised Flint through half-closed lids. "Boy, you have it bad for her, don't you? Sorry to tell you this, but according to office gossip, she and Zartan might have a thing going. Apparently he comes and goes from her apartment at any time of the day and night and is her second in command. People talk," she shrugged, "but sometimes it doesn't mean much. Thing is," she said, leaning closer, talking in a whisper, "you need to get her out of your head and focus on what's important."

An angry look came into Flint's eyes. "You doubt I can get the job done?"

"No need to get snippy," Becky replied calmly. "I've worked with you long enough. I know how you are, and you, my friend, are distracted. It's best if you just accept that she's not your girlfriend you had years ago and that she's moved on. I'm not saying it to be mean," she said, her hand raised to stop his reply, "I'm saying it to be realistic. Apparently, we need to look into everything a bit deeper. Didn't you say you had a chance to look at one of the mission specs?"

"It was a minor one, but gave me an idea of what they do to prepare. I'll also be in on this one, leading one of the forces. Everything seems legit." He shrugged. "Not sure if we're going to get what we're looking for."

Becky grinned and raised her glass. "Maybe, but we can at least enjoy ourselves until we do. Thanks for the date night and nice restaurant. I expect Daniel will shit when he sees the expense account for this one, but I plan on enjoying myself," she chuckled.

Flint smiled, even though his heart wasn't in it. Was Ali really involved with Zartan? Was she even still _his_ Ali? He sighed. He wasn't sure what to think anymore but Becky was right. He was being distracted from his mission. He just wanted to find out whatever it was Foster wanted and get the hell out.

* * *

><p>Lady Jaye had heard about the "date" as Zartan had called it with the new secretarial hire. He had seemed very pleased to report it to her, but she could not focus on it now. There were more important matters.<p>

"It's ready?" she murmured to her partner, who nodded silently. Gesturing to the team, they put on their glasses and masks and she threw her javelin through the open window. Thoughtful of them to keep it open, she smiled. Arrogant bastards that they were, they thought no one could touch them. Obviously, they were wrong, she thought smugly as her team moved in for the kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 18

"Mission accomplished," she texted to Zartan via her iPod. She was tired, but on a high that she always had after a well executed mission. Operation Clean Sweep was picking up speed and eliminating possibilities right and left. The "clean-up crew" was at work and would be finished soon. Jaye grinned and stretched in her seat. She was anxious to get back home and celebrate with her team.

"Cheers!" someone called in the bar, an hour later. "To a job well done!" someone yelled in response. Mugs were clinked and someone put a quarter in the ancient jukebox in the pub. Jaye leaned into Zartan and smiled. "It's nice, isn't it?" she murmured, her head resting on his shoulders. "I love it when a plan comes together," she quoted from one of her favorite 80s show.

"'oy now, should we leave the lovebirds alone?" teased Ripper, leaning back in his seat, swigging his beer.

In response, Jaye just stuck her tongue out at him. "Is that a promise?" grinned Ripper.

"You wish!" Jaye laughed and threw a pretzel at him from the bowl on the table.

"Feisty!" laughed Torch from his seat. "Wanna dance?" he asked, gesturing towards the dance floor where it had turned to a slow song.

"An' have 'er feet crushed under your clods?" Ripper retorted. "I'll dance wit' ya, Jaye," he grinned.

Jaye laughed. "Sorry boys, but I have to be going. Reports to write and all that mess. Raincheck, ok?"

"Right!" both 'noks replied, then started pushing one another.

Lady Jaye turned to Zartan. "Want to join me?" she asked softly.

Zartan looked at her. "Do you know what you're asking?" he asked, his voice guarded.

"Not sure," she smiled. "Let's play it by ear."

As they approached her office, they saw the light shining from under her door. Communicating silently, they each drew a gun and slowly approached the door. At Jaye's nod, Zartan burst through the door, with Jaye following behind.

Her office was in shambles. As they looked around, they spied someone laying on the floor behind her desk. Silently, they approached the prone figure, guns drawn, expecting a trap.

Flint was lying face up on the floor, eyes closed, a bloody gash on his head. At Jaye's gasp, Zartan eyed her, then knelt to check out the body.

"Blood's still fresh, still bleeding," he reported. "Looks like whoever was here is long gone. We'll need to check the cameras. And figure out why the hell he's in here."

Jaye was on the phone. "I need camera footage from my office today and a medic. Now!"

She knelt by Flint's side and looked up at Zartan, who was assessing the damage. "Good thing I always lock my laptop and any essentials away each night. What were they looking for?"

Zartan glanced at Flint. "I have my suspicions," he said cryptically. "We know who it's not, especially after tonight. Since there are no other bodies lying around the office, we also know it wasn't a raid. We'll see what the tapes say," he said, frowning at Jaye as her attention shifted back to Flint.

"Flint," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Zartan snorted. "Yeah, but what was he doing here in your office, that's what I'd like to know!"

Jaye sighed. "Sorry about tonight," she apologized to Zartan and would've said more, but the medic and tapes arrived at the same time.

"He'll be okay," the resident medic said to Jaye. "A nasty gash, we have to make sure it isn't a concussion, but the blood flow has already stopped. He'll have a nasty headache, to say the least, when he wakes." He gestured to the men waiting behind him, who had a stretcher waiting. Carefully loading Flint on it, they carried him away to the building's sick bay.

Jaye looked at Zartan. "Can you look over the tapes? I'm going to check out my apartment and make sure everything's okay."

He frowned. "You want to go alone?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I think the focus was definitely the office. If someone had broken into my place, I would've known," she said, indicating her watch.

Knowing her apartment was not breeched, she changed her path and headed for the sick bay wing. She felt a twinge of guilt for lying to Zartan but knew he wouldn't understand why she had to check on Flint. She had made sure to keep her distance from him while he was in training, but had always been kept updated on how he was doing.

As she entered the sick bay wing, she nodded to the guard and was directed to Flint's room. Phoenix had a fully functional hospital underneath its business facility that was not advertised, even to its clients. This facility was created for Phoenix employees who were injured during missions. A full staff was paid to be kept on alert, which included everything from general practitioners to surgeons. Unless you were injured, most employees didn't even know it existed. It was created so that Phoenix would not have to answer to authorities on any questionable injuries.

As she entered the room, she saw Flint was awake, talking softly to the doctor who was filling out a chart. She noted it was not the GP, but the psychologist who was talking to him, but chose not to interrupt.

"So you say that you don't know who it was, the person was wearing a mask, and they hit you with….."

Flint grimaced. "Not sure. Hurts like hell, though. I had noticed the light was still on and wanted to discuss something with Lady Jaye. I knocked, but there was no answer, so I decided to make sure things were okay. I entered and saw the person in the mask who then attacked me. I guess I must've been knocked out after that," he said apologetically.

"Thank you, Flint. I'm giving you something for the pain in your IV," she said, injecting a syringe of clear liquid into his tube, "which should also help you rest."

Nodding at Jaye as she left the room, the doctor murmured to her, "I think that's all we're going to get for now. If you want to take it a step further, let me know."

Jaye nodded a thanks and approached Flint's bedside.

"How ya doing, champ?" she teased softly, squeezing his hand.

Flint tried to smile, but grimaced as another pain shot through his head. "Wanting the number of the truck that hit me."

"Well," she said softly, leaning over and brushing a lock of hair off his forehead, "we're working on that now. The medicine should be kicking in soon and it should help with the pain."

He gripped her hand. "I've missed you," he said, his voice already starting to slur as he fought the drug. "Have you been avoiding me on purpose?"

"Dash," she sighed. "You know I can't show favoritism or give you an inch. It's not fair to the others. It's better that I kept my distance."

His eyes were growing heavier, but he knew he had more to say to her now that he finally had her attention. "Ali," he said sleepily, "stay with me."

"I wish I could, but I can't," she said sadly to a now sleeping Flint. She waited for his hand to relax before she took hers back, gently resting his on the sheet next to him. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I'm not sure you'd want me to," she sighed as she got up and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 19

"From what I can gather," began Zartan as he addressed the board room, "this was an inside job. Notice that no other security was breeched except the CEO's office. The security film corroborated with Flint's story. A figure in black entered the office, started to search the place. This was the work of someone who wanted us to know that he or she was there. They trashed the office and although the film shows them looking through some files, it's my opinion that this was either a decoy or a message that was sent to us."

"What of Flint? Why was he at the office at that hour?" questioned Destro.

Zartan frowned. "His reason checks out. He had just finished a mission and was filing a report with Lady Jaye. He just happened upon the scene. Before he could raise an alarm, he was knocked out."

"I agree with Zartan," stated Lady Jaye. "This was not a fact finding mission. This person wanted us to know they were there. We are currently looking at all our secretarial staff for a mole. We think they would have the best access without being questioned. While everyone undergoes a rigorous screening, we do realize that if we were infiltrated by MI-6 or the CIA, they very well could make up a background check. There are several we are checking out now."

"The continuing success of Operation Clean Sweep is obviously making some feel a bit nervous," chuckled Destro. "Should we be concerned about this incident?"

"We will be taking it seriously," replied Zartan, "but not spending an inordinate amount of time on it. Now, Destro, I believe you brought us some new toys?"

As Destro showed them some of his newest equipment, Jaye found her mind wandering. While it did make sense for Flint to be in her office at that time, her instinct told her something was off. She made a mental note to check out the secretary that Flint took out on his date. Jealousy had nothing to do with it. There was just something in her gut that told her things weren't adding up, that's all, she chided herself.

Jaye ran over the rest of the day's schedule in her head. If her uncle would finish soon, she should have time to run up to her apartment to get something, and then to go over to sick bay to check on Flint. While she could've done that with a phone call, she preferred to make it in person. Once he was out of sick bay, she told herself sternly, it would go back to keeping her distance. It does you and him no good if you keep pining on about this. Now that he's working for you, he's bound to find out something, knowing Flint, which will change his opinion.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She was proud of her company and their accomplishments, but knew that on the way to the top, she had to do some things which definitely compromised some of her beliefs. However, it got easier over time and now she thought hardly of it. However, for someone like Flint who saw in black and white, he would have a hard time with the gray area she was living and working.

Finally Destro finished and Jaye eyed some of the new "toys." She picked up the GPS unit with infrared. "Could this be paired with a tracking device or a bug?" she asked her uncle.

Destro speculated on this. "It's possible," he said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I need to catch me a mole."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 20

"Hey there, handsome," Jaye said as she peered into Flint's room. "They letting you out today?"

"From what I hear," he answered, grinning at her. "What's that behind your back?"

Jaye rolled her eyes. "What makes you think it's for you? God, you're so arrogant!"

Flint grinned. He had missed this familiar part of Lady Jaye's personality. He wasn't sure how much longer it would last, but he'd ride it as far as he could!

"Fine," she pretended to mumble, bringing a box from behind her back. "Here."

He looked inside as she handed it to him. "No way!" he laughed. "Where do you find these on this side of the Atlantic?"

Jaye grinned. "I have my sources. Figured your favorite candy might help you feel better. You still getting headaches?"

"Not as much. Been through worse. You should know that," he answered, grabbing her hand and drawing her closer to his bed. "Sit awhile. You look tired."

"Oh gee, thanks, just what a woman wants to hear!"

"Ali, I swear, one of these days those eyes are going to roll right out of your head."

"Probably. And I'm sure you'll be standing in front of me as well."

Was she flirting with him? Yes….yes, she was. So what? she berated herself. It's not nice to lead him on and then drop him, like you're planning, her conscience argued with her. It's not fair to him. It's not fair to you.

"What's the matter, Ali?" Flint asked seriously, patting a place next to him on his bed. He had noticed the sad look pass across her face before she hid it again. Always the actress, he thought.

"Nothing. Well, nothing I need to burden you with. By the way, your mission co-leader went ahead and gave your report. We wanted to make sure what you had to say wasn't the reason for the break in."

Nice change of subject, he thought, but instead said, "No problem. I'm impressed with the way things are run here at Phoenix. I wanted to let you know that. You've really built something here, Ali," he said proudly.

She smiled. "Thanks." Just as quickly, the smile left her face. "Listen. About when you're out of here…" she paused when she realized she was knotting her hands together. She saw that Flint noticed as well and he was frowning at her. "Well, it's best if we go back to what we were. I can't really be seen giving anyone favoritism, and…."

Flint interrupted her. "I know, Ali. I realize it has to be that way. I had hoped….well, we won't go there. But when you decide that what we had is worth saying the hell with your reputation…."

"Now wait just a minute," Jaye said angrily. "This has nothing to do with that. You have no idea," she got up and started pacing, "what I have been through or done in the past several years. You have no right to judge me nor my decisions! Why do I even bother!" She threw up her hands, exasperated, cursing in several languages.

She whirled around and looked at him. "Maybe when you decide to grow up," she hissed, "you would realize what I'm trying to tell you! Until then, I have work to do!" and she stormed out of the room.

Still cursing, switching from one language to the next, she literally ran into Zartan as she turned the corner from the sick bay entrance.

"Whoah! Hold up there!" he said, reaching out to steady her. Being one of the few to actually follow her words, he flinched and asked, "I hope this isn't directed towards me!"

Jaye glared at him. "I am done! Give me a few minutes to cool down and come to my office. I have a plan to trap a mole."

Zartan sidestepped and let her be on her way. He had been on the end of one of her rants before and it was not a place he'd like to be again. His eyes strayed to where she had been. Perfect. Must mean that things with Flint had not gone well. Time to dig the knife in a bit deeper, he thought with a smirk.

Entering the sick bay wing, Zartan made sure that Flint was being released this afternoon.

"Flint," began Zartan as he entered the room and saw the man's eyes narrow. "Wanted to let you know that you're being released today and that we're going to transport you back to the training center. It's where you would've gone if you hadn't been…" he paused for emphasis, "injured."

Flint's tone was gruff. "Why did you come to tell me this? Why not send some underling, or let the doc tell me. What are you up to, Zartan?" he sneered.

"I'd watch your tone, if I were you. Wanted to let you know that we suspect a mole. We're watching everyone pretty carefully, including you. Might want to watch your step," Zartan smirked.

"Is that a threat?" growled Flint.

"Take it as a warning, _soldier_. Oh, and I'd stay out of Lady Jaye's way for awhile. I don't think you'd like our version of a…_court martial_," he sneered, giving a little chuckle. "See you at training," he said as he left the room, still laughing.

Flint forced himself to calm down. They were looking for a mole. He had to warn Becky before they suspected her, or even both of them. He knew Zartan was looking for any excuse to get rid of him. He'd made that clear enough. In fact, if Zartan could, he'd do everything to prove Flint _was_ the mole, even if he had to plant the evidence.

Getting dressed, he decided he wouldn't wait to get to the training center. Reaching into his pocket, he got out his pen and clicked it three times. Phoenix wasn't the only ones with toys. Now, he just had to find Becky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 21

Jaye was watching the screen of the GPS unit as Zartan entered the office. "The trap is set," she said, glancing up at him from the device. "Let's see if we can catch anything."

He pulled up a seat next to her. "Who are we watching?"

"That secretary on fifth, the one that started around the same time Flint did."

"Hmm. Likely suspect. Plus the fact the two have been seen together," Zartan said, glancing at Jaye. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll survive," she answered tonelessly. "It's not like I haven't been through this before."

"If this works," she continued, "then we may or may not have the answer to our other problem. My gut tells me that this is not connected," she sighed. "Be nice to have it linked and solved, though. However, we should have our answer soon enough. She's on the move," she noted, looking at the screen.

"Do you want me to handle it?" Zartan asked.

"Track her, yes. Report to me before you confront her. Keep me posted of her movements."

Zartan nodded, then faded out of the room.

She buried her head in her hands. Glancing at her computer, she noted the other alarm she had turned off. Someone had used a signal in the building, one that was not from Phoenix, from the sick bay. She was pretty sure she knew who. However, she would handle this one, personally.

"Going somewhere?" came the soft, feminine voice from the shadows.

Flint jumped, then cursed. "Ali, you scared me. I was getting ready to head out to the training center."

"No you weren't," she answered coldly. "You'd be on one of the transports, not sneaking off on your own. Didn't I warn you before that this building was the ultimate in security? Your little signal to the CIA was monitored, you idiot!" she spat out. "If I hadn't turned off the alarm, you wouldn't be here right now!"

Flint was stunned. "What now?"

She sighed and started to pace. "I can't exactly let you leave now, can I? We need to take a little ride." Jaye produced a gun and pointed it at Flint. "Get in," she said, gesturing at his car. Not sure what to do, he decided to follow her orders for now.

Jaye got in the passenger seat. "I'm going to give you directions and I need you to follow them. Don't try anything_. _I have a button that all I need to do is push and your partner is dead. You may not want to know what will happen to you," she added cryptically.

Flint glanced at her. He hardly recognized this cold-hearted killer. His Ali would never have acted this way. She gave him hell one time for killing a Cobra soldier instead of taking him prisoner! What had happened to her?

He decided to play along for now and see what happened. They obviously knew about Becky and maybe even had her in custody.

Jaye only spoke to give him directions. She let the silence stretch between them. While she was not surprised at the betrayal, she was hurt. Yes, she had made sure that he only saw what the public eye was able to see on any visit, to let him prove himself over time that he truly was with Phoenix and not with the CIA. However, on a personal level, she had hoped that he was legitimate. Hell, she had daydreamed about it once! She gave a few choice curses in Gaelic, but for once, it didn't help.

Flint's mind was thinking rapidly of escape routes and plans, but eliminated each one, not knowing exactly where they were going. He heard her curse several times and wondered exactly what she was thinking. Did he have a chance of surviving this? If she had any feelings left for him, he might have a chance.

"Stop here," she said suddenly, and he slammed on the brakes. She got out and walked over to the driver's door, gun trained on him the entire time.

"Get out."

He slowly got out of the car and stared at her. "Now what?"

"We walk," she said, indicating the path next to the car. It was then he noticed that they were on a cliff, with the ocean waves crashing below. He went first, and she followed, never letting the gun waver. The path led them down to a small beach. She led him toward a rock and told him to sit.

Jaye glared at Flint and he noticed her hand was rock steady. She had never preferred guns before, feeling more comfortable with her javelins, he remembered. Guess times have changed, he frowned.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to put her thoughts together.

"I can't believe you. What were you thinking?" she hissed. "If Zartan had caught you, you'd already be dead, or wishing you were! I tried to warn you, didn't I?" She shook her head. "What does it take to get through that thick skull of yours?" she gestured with the gun.

She paced, muttering in Gaelic and he wasn't sure, but could've been another language as well. Either way, he knew it was not complimentary.

"So now, what do you force me to do? I should've left it to someone else but no, for some reason, I had to catch the alarm," she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" She sank down on a nearby rock, watching him, the gun still steady even if her voice wasn't.

Flint didn't know what to say. He knew there was a war going on inside Jaye's mind. He thought about the hints she had dropped before to him. How she had to do things he wouldn't understand. He didn't want to let his mind wander to that, but he wondered if it meant killing someone unarmed at point blank range. Granted, in this position, he knew that there was always a possibility he could die for his country, same as the military. However, it didn't mean he wanted to die today!

"Ali," he began, speaking softly, but she interrupted him.

"Don't you 'Ali' me! If you think just because we have a past it makes a difference…" her voice cracked. "God damn it, Flint, what the hell were you thinking? Why did you put me in this position?"

She turned her back and squeezed her eyes closed, knowing what she had to do. She turned around and fired, hitting him in the shoulder. He recoiled and simply stared at her, holding his shoulder.

"It's up to you now," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hope you still have your signal. You're going to need it."

She turned and walked up to the path, trying to hold herself together. As soon as she got back to the car, she broke down and sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 22

"The situation is taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"We received his signal and picked him up on a beach. We barely got Agent Benson out in time. They were on her tail when we extracted her. Agent Faireborn sustained an injury to his shoulder and is suffering from hypothermia from the water, but otherwise is okay. The debriefing showed that they unfortunately did not learn that much. Faireborn thinks it's because they were on to him from the beginning. Not sure how they associated Benson, other than she was a last hired situation, so did not have time to provide an effective cover. So, essentially, the mission was a failure, sir. It is Faireborn's opinion that Phoenix is very cautious about its employees, especially new hires, and would not have disclosed any information that wasn't already prescreened."

"Did he state how he received the injury?"

"It was a gunshot wound, sir, but a minor one. He claimed he received it while escaping."

"The situation is taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we let them escape, as ordered. They didn't know anything anyway, we made sure of that. All they can report to the CIA is that everything we have claimed is true. Nothing beyond that."

"Are you sure?" Zartan repeated again.

"Yes, sir!" the agent assured him.

"Where is Lady Jaye?"

"I believe she is in her office. Would you like me to call her for you?"

"No need," Zartan said thoughtfully. "I'm on my way there now."

He entered Jaye's office. She was sitting at her desk, head bent over a file she was reading. She looked up. "Yes?"

"You've heard the latest report? From what I understand, you 'handled' Flint?"

"Yes," she answered simply, saying nothing more. Her face was composed and her eyes were blank. She looked back down at the file she was reading.

Zartan went and shut her door, then walked right up to her, pulling her up. "Okay, that doesn't tell me anything. All you reported was that you took care of the situation. What exactly does that mean?"

Jaye sighed. "It means it was taken care of. You were right and tigers cannot change their stripes, no matter how hard they try. We made sure they never received the clearance to learn anything we didn't feed them."

Zartan placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I know one tiger who managed to," he said softly. "I'm sorry that you were disappointed. However, to be honest, I'm not disappointed at all that he failed. Hopefully this has taught you that you cannot go back, only move forward."

Jaye stepped back from him. "I'm taking some time off. Now that we have things under control again, it shouldn't be too hectic around here."

Zartan studied her. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"Not sure. Just away for a bit. By myself. I have some thinking to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish some things up before I go. I'm going to leave my laptop and other things in my apartment for you to get, if you need them."

Jaye bent down to study the file, not comprehending a word she was reading. Zartan finally took the hint and left. She sighed. Maybe her stripes weren't as changed as he thought they were.

Finishing up, she went upstairs to pack. She wasn't sure what she would need, but she did know where she was going.

Taking her personal car, she drove away from Phoenix Industries and headed north. About an hour into the trip, she pulled over to the side of the road and retrieved a cell phone from her purse. She sighed with relief when she saw that it had a strong signal. Then again, would he give her a phone that didn't?

She dialed the number and listened to the rings. She sighed when it switched to a generic voice mail. "Call me," was all she said. He should know who it is. Now she would have to wait until he called her back. Was life ever easy? she wondered.

She kept driving, although now she wasn't sure where she was going to go. Her plan had revolved around him answering the phone. She could keep heading north to her family's home, but that would put her in Destro's territory and right now, she didn't want to have anything to do with anyone related to work.

She pulled over again, this time to turn around. While she wasn't sure where she wanted to go, she knew now it wasn't north. Checking her car's GPS, she found a private airport that was 30 minutes away. Perfect.

As she pulled into the small parking lot, the cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"I assume you're calling me for a reason," the voice on the other end stated. "I hope it's good."

"Aren't you the one who gave me this phone?" demanded Jaye, frustrated. "Look, I'll just hang up then and toss this out the window."

"No, wait! Sorry. It's not like the last time I saw you it ended well."

"You're alive, aren't you?" she groused.

"True," he sighed. "What did you want?"

She paused. What did she want? She had thought by simply picking up the phone her dilemma would be solved. However, it wasn't that easy, apparently.

"Hello?" he said. "Are you still there?"

She sighed. "Yes. Sorry. I probably shouldn't have called. Sorry for bothering you." She hung up and rested her head on the steering wheel. Now what?

The phone rang, but she ignored it, turning it off. What good would it do? What could she say? I'm having second thoughts on what I do, want to come and help sweep me away from all this? Yeah, she can see that flying real well right now. She sighed again and got out of the car. She glanced at the phone that was sitting on the seat next to her. She bit her lip, thinking. Finally, she grabbed it and put it in her purse. She grabbed her bags and locked the car, pocketing the key.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 23

Getting a transfer flight to a major airport was not easy, but she managed it. It was amazing what money could do, she thought as she relaxed in her first class seat. She had debated on actually just buying a plane and piloting it herself, but figured that involved too much right now. She'd rather not have to deal with logging in flight plans and such at this moment.

She sighed and looked out the window. Nothing but a view of clouds and the ocean below at this point. She had briefly considered going to the beach house in France, but figured that was too obvious. Right now, she'd just like to get somewhere where no one would be able to trace her easily. She had even left all her little MARS gadgets in her apartment. While waiting for her flight in London, she had gone into the bathroom and changed her look – dyed her hair, put in colored contacts, and made sure to pay in cash for everything. At this point, she didn't think Zartan would be sending anyone after her, but she'd rather be cautious at this point.

After several transfers, she finally saw the bright lights of Vegas. She shook her head, not sure what exactly had led her here, other than this is where it all started. She figured she'd gamble a little, take in a few shows, and just rest. Now that she was here, she felt like she could sleep for a week.

She checked into a simple room in one of the more popular hotels. It was not the same one that she and Flint had stayed at. She couldn't bring herself quite full circle in that respect. Letting her bags drop from her hands, she put the "Do Not Disturb Sign" on the outside of the door, closed and locked it, and climbed into bed. The instant her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Flint cursed again. The damn phone was still turned off. Why had he reacted that way when she called? Stupid male pride? She could've killed him. She cried when she shot him. That should tell him something, right? And then, after all that time, she still had the phone he gave her….that definitely meant something!

Where was she? She wasn't at Phoenix. He had called Scarlett and she had informed him that the rumor was Jaye had taken off for a much needed vacation, that Zartan was left in charge. She had also mentioned to him that his and Becky's absences were noted, but employees were being told that they simply didn't work out or, in his case, had quit.

So where was she? He threw up his hands in disgust, then winced at the pain in his shoulder. He was supposed to be recuperating….the CIA code for "vacation." At least, he mused, she had chosen the shoulder. It could have been somewhere more serious. She had known that he would still have his pen on him and had told him to use it. He just didn't know what to make of everything. Who was she anymore? Did she even know?

Grumbling, he remoted the TV on and began to watch the game.

By the time Jaye woke up, it was dark outside. Of course, that was hard to tell in Vegas when the bright lights turned night into day. She glanced at the clock and saw she had been asleep for 5 hours. Apparently, it was much needed rest, she thought.

Getting up, she stretched and looked at her bags lying where she left them. Sighing, she unpacked, hanging her clothes in the small closet. Where had she put that room keycard? She rummaged through her purse, and her hand fell on a foreign object. Pulling it out, she saw it was the cell phone. She studied it for a moment, biting her lip. She had turned it off in Scotland, but she wondered if he had tried to call again. She needed closure, she decided, and turned the phone on, dialing the number again.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.

"Um, did I wake you?"

Flint was instantly alert. "Where are you?"

She sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had to do what I did and I don't regret it, but….." her voice trailed off.

"Where are you?" he repeated again.

"Where it began," she sighed.

"Stop biting your lip," he admonished and she gasped.

"How did you know?"

"You always do when you're nervous or indecisive. Who knows you better than I do?" he chuckled. "When you say where it began….."

"I'm in the States. Remember the name I gave the guy at that bar one night, the one where Shipwreck…"

He laughed softly. "I remember. Is that who you are right now?"

"For now. I just needed….time away. Look," she said, nervous, "I don't know why I called. I wanted to say sorry, and that I'll make sure to dispose of the phone properly so it's not traced back to you…"

"Wait!" Flint shouted. "Don't hang up again! I need to see you. I have some time off right now. How about I join you? Can you give me any more hints than just your name?"

"Just think back to where it all began to go wrong, two doors down," she said cryptically, hoping he'd know what she meant.

"I'm on it," he said. "Be there soon. I love you."

"Love you, too," she whispered to the dial tone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 24

He found her easily enough, given her clues. While he was pretty sure their line was secure, he still checked to make sure he wasn't being followed.

He checked at the desk of the hotel and asked for Alison Hardy. The clerk gave him a smile and handed over a keycard. "She said her husband would be joining her," the clerk smiled. "Welcome. Let us know if we can do anything to make your stay more pleasant, Mr. Hardy."

He thanked her and went to the elevator. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating fast. What the hell was wrong with him? He focused on his breathing and got himself calmed down. You'd think he was some teenager at Prom, he thought, rolling his eyes.

He slipped the keycard into the slot and opened the door. The room was dark. Was she even in here? He flipped on the switch and saw the cell phone on the nightstand. Glancing around the room, he took in her empty suitcases and the clothes hanging in the closet. Well, she hadn't changed her mind, he thought. Just where the hell was she? The room was too small for her to hide anywhere.

He heard someone fumbling at the door, flipped off the lights, and drew his gun, hiding just inside the closet.

"Stupid card, whatever happened to keys?" he heard her mumble as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. Instantly, she froze. "Who's there?" she challenged.

"Ali," Flint whispered, relaxing and putting his gun at his side.

"Dash? How did you get here so fast?" she answered, surprised. She flipped on the light.

Seeing him standing there, she started towards him until she noticed the gun at his side. She stopped and looked at him, eyes questioning.

"Ali?" he questioned. She sounded like herself, but the redhead in front of him was a stranger. "The hair?" he motioned to her head.

"Oh! Sorry. A little incognito, I suppose," she said, giving a nervous giggle.

They stared at each other awkwardly until finally Jaye sighed.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked, moving into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Better," he replied, sitting beside her. "Running away?"

"Vacation," she said firmly. "I think."

"You think. Ali," he ran his hands through his hair, "what can I do to help?"

She smiled. "You're here. That helps." Sighing, she flopped back on the bed. "I have no clue what I'm doing. Care to solve that?"

"I have a few suggestions," he teased, leaning back and pulling her to him. "Let's get this out of the way, ok? Might help ease some tension," he suggested, then gave her a long, slow kiss.

"Where do we go from here?" she whispered, pulling away from him, sitting up.

Flint sighed. "What exactly is it that you want?"

"Personally, I'd like to disappear for awhile. Maybe Hawaii or somewhere else tropical where no one will recognize me or drag me back to reality."

"And you came to Vegas for that?" he chuckled.

Jaye smiled. "Well, it's a starting place. So, want to come with me?"

"As tempting as it sounds…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

She gave a sad smile. "I understand. I know it was a lot for you to come out here, despite all that's happened." She got up and began to pace. "I would love to say that this was all some deep undercover mission, but as unreal as it sounds, it's been my life. I guess maybe that's why I'm looking for an escape. I'm so tired," she sighed. "I can't ask you to understand, but I need some kind of closure. I was hoping things would just click into place once we were both here, where it started, but…." she looked at him helplessly.

"Tell me what I can do to help," he said, walking over to her and holding her in his arms.

She gave a small laugh. "I want everything to be okay between us. Better than okay, actually. Just an escape. I don't know for how long or where. I'd like to turn the company over to the board and put Zartan in charge." At his growl, she pushed him back and looked up at him. "Despite what you may think, Phoenix is legitimate. There have not been any terrorist-type activities and honestly, it's probably cleaner than your CIA operations.

"As it is," she continued, pulling away and starting to pace the small room again, "I'll always have a say being a major stockholder in both Phoenix and MARS. It's a family business," she explained with a shrug at his inquiring look. "Anyway, I'm burnt, I'm done. It's not like I won't do something later on. I just need to recharge somewhere. Surely you can understand that." At his nod, she continued. "I guess I was hoping, probably foolishly, that if you actually came here, we could….hell…." she paused and turned away, mumbling something in Gaelic.

Here she was laying her heart out on the line and he just stood there with his arms crossed, just looking at her with that piercing gaze he had. Truth be told, she wanted to escape, but not alone. While she and Zartan had something, it was nothing compared to what she and Flint had, despite the years of separation. Zartan also wouldn't understand her need to pull away and while he would give her a break, he would expect her to be right back where she was, doing the same things, in no time. She was hoping Flint would understand and want to go with her. Foolishly, she had thought that he might be feeling the same entrapment, as well as the same need she felt for him.

" 'Everything happens for a reason, people change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can come together,' " he quoted in a soft voice.

She stared at him. "I'm not as familiar with that one," she said hesitantly, trying to read him.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Marilyn Monroe. Don't ask, but it fits, doesn't it?"

"So what exactly are you saying?" asked Jaye cautiously.

He sighed. "Ali, I would love to go with you. I _want_ to go with you, but there are some loose ends I need to tie up first. I can't just escape as easily as you."

"You think this is easy?" she asked, incredulous. "Have you not been listening to what I have been saying? Look, sorry you wasted your time coming here! I'll reimburse your trouble," she responded angrily.

He sighed. "Ali, that's not what I meant. It just means I can't right now, but I want to, I really do," he said softly. "Let's just enjoy this time right now, let me take care of a few things, and then I'll join you. I wasn't downplaying what you've been through, trust me."

She collapsed on the bed and buried her head in her hands. "Of all people, I thought you would understand me best."

He sat down next to her. "Trust me, sweetheart, I do," he whispered, holding her close. "You're wound so tight right now…." he started rubbing her back, "let's enjoy this time right now before I have to head back. I'll follow you to wherever you want to go but I can't make any promises right now."

She nodded her head, but didn't say anything for awhile. Finally, she sighed and stood up. "I need to take a shower and get back myself," she said, motioning towards her hair. "Maybe then I'll feel a little less stressed."

He kissed her and then let her go. "I'll be waiting," he said, watching her walk into the bathroom. He settled back on the bed and relaxed to the sound of the running water.


End file.
